


Do What You Will

by armlessphelan



Series: What You Want [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what he does, Danny can't stop thinking about Scott. If only it weren't for the fact that Danny is married to Scott's best friend, Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Will

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a scene for the bizarre hipster fic I'm writing, but it didn't fit the mood, so I pitched most of it and adapted it for this already concluded series. I may do the odd fic here or there for it. It probably doesn't fit the established continuity of this fic series as well as I want, though, but I love writing these two together when they shouldn't be.
> 
> Yadda yadda yadda, enjoy!

The wooden steps of the porch creaked under Danny's feet. He remembered when he and Stiles helped their friends move in after the wedding. Scott had offered them beers, and Stiles asked if they had hard lemonade instead. Allison still laughed about it.

Other memories, ones that filled him with guilt and shame, crept along the back of Danny's memory and he pushed them away. He was just visiting his husband's friends. They were also Danny's friends, he supposed, but they'd really just been acquaintances: people that he knew and were friendly with him. Except he and Scott had gotten close.

He pushed the buzzer for the doorbell, but heard nothing. Danny knocked after waiting a few seconds. Half a minute later, Scott appeared at the door. He was soaking wet and wore a fluffy robe that appeared as though it was used more often by his wife.

“Oh, Danny. Hi?” Scott said as he stood on the tips of his toes and tried to peer over the other man's shoulders. It was a futile effort, though, as Danny's shoulder was still above his line of sight.

“Am I interrupting? I just... I was in town visiting with the sheriff and thought I'd see how you guys were.”

“You still call your father-in-law 'the sheriff'?” Scott inquired as he stepped back and let Danny pass him by. Both men tried to avoid touching the other.

The door clicked shut before Danny answered. He looked around appreciably, noting the orange and red walls of the foyer. “Do you call him 'Mr. Stilinski'?” Danny replied with disinterest.

“Point taken,” Scott answered as he walked past Danny, indicating that he should follow. “Allison decorated everything. I just take care of it while she's gone. Family business has her travelling a lot. She's out of town right now, actually.”

“Oh,” Danny said quietly. “How goes work? You still at the veterinarian clinic?”

“Yeah. Just part time until I finish getting my degree. I also volunteer at the animal shelter. Anything to stay busy.”

The awkward tension didn't evaporate when Danny sat in the offered recliner, so Scott said something about getting drinks and disappeared from the room. Two minutes of silence followed. Mentally, Danny debated with himself as to whether or not he should just leave while Scott was out of the room. One part wanted to bolt, but another had too many questions that needed answered.

“Here,” Scott said as he tossed Danny a bottle of water. “There was a boil alert a couple of weeks ago and we picked that up before the stores ran out. It's just been sitting in the fridge. Do you need a mix packet or anything? We have all kinds.”

“This is fine,” Danny thanked him as he tried to offer a reassuring smile. The chilled plastic felt as cold as ice in his hot hand. “Are you going to sit down? I don't want to be rude or anything. I can move to the sofa if this is your chair.”

“It's fine. I said you could sit there,” Scott told Danny as he sat on the end of the sofa furthest from him. “So, are you just in town to visit family?”

“And friends,” Danny reminded him unnecessarily. “Scott, I... What happened at my place last month. It's killing me. We can't do that ever again.”

Scott silently looked away from Danny. After the first minute passed, Danny took that as his cue to leave. He wouldn't intrude where he wasn't welcome.

Before he had even left the room, Scott's hand was on his shoulder, gentle but firm. “Danny, I barely remember that first night. It might as well have not happened.”

“I wish it hadn't,” Danny said as he closed his eyes and tried to block out that Scott was still touching him. “You may not remember it, but I do. And I remember all the days following it: all the things we did. It's ruined my marriage. Stiles doesn't even know it, but I can feel myself pulling away.”

“Allison is pregnant,” Scott whispered as his hand finally fell away from Danny. “When we came home from that visit, she told me. She told me that she didn't want to say anything until we were alone. I cheated on my pregnant wife.”

Unable to bear it, Danny turned around. He saw tears brimming in Scott's eyes and reached out to comfort him on instinct. Scott stepped back but didn't look away.

“I'm not gay, Danny. I could be like Stiles, I could be bisexual. I don't know. All I know is that this ring on my finger meant something once. It still does. I love my wife. I love my son or daughter.”

“I love Stiles,” Danny said, though whether he was telling Scott or himself he didn't know. “It can't happen again.”

“It won't,” Scott affirmed. “It never happened. Right?”

Danny closed his eyes and saw Scott's drunken face screw up in concentration as he fumbled with the buttons on Danny's shirt. He felt Scott's hair between his fingers, smelled his musk and tasted his sweat. He remembered the vibrations against his lips as Scott growled while Danny kissed his neck.

“Why couldn't I have met you first?” Danny asked his audience of one. He loved Stiles, he really did, but he couldn't let go of that week with Scott. He had tried. Now, he refused to do so. He stepped up to Scott, grabbing him by the wrist. “We've known each other for years, but that night I felt something that I can't ignore anymore.”

Reaching up, Scott traced Danny's lips with the tips of his fingers. “I wish you hadn't said that.”

“Why?” Danny whispered as he released Scott's wrist and slipped his arm around his back. His fingers dug into Scott's hip as he pulled their bodies together. It was awkward: Danny trying to look down as Scott looked up.

He felt it before it happened, but Scott reached up and pulled Danny's mouth down to his own. And even though they both felt the electricity run through them, they leapt apart as if burnt.

“Shit,” Scott said as he wiped his mouth. “Now I can't even blame being drunk.”

Danny didn't have time to say anything before Scott had his hands looped around Danny's neck and was pulling him into another kiss that tasted of spearmint mouthwash and gas station burritos.

“I love my wife,” Scott breathed against Danny's lips.

“And I love my husband,” Danny returned before kissing Scott again.

“I left the shower running,” Scott noted as pulled away from Danny. “I thought you were the postman with a delivery, but then I completely forgot.”

“You should shut it off,” Danny advised as he tried to compose himself.

Any composure he might have found fled when Scott slid his hand into Danny's. Lust filled his eyes and his voice. “Or you could help me finish it.”


End file.
